


Not Tonight or Any Night

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sticks around the school late one day and Deucalion catches him. Deucalion may be pretending to be nothing more than a blind music teacher by day, but neither of them pretend that he's anything other than what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight or Any Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble was originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/51188310422). 
> 
> Gif by Deucalionns @tumblr.

“It’s unusual, having students stay so late at school. Usually they’re all about getting out of this building as soon as possible,” Deucalion says. Stiles says nothing, but Deucalion’s face is pointed directly at him — it’s eerie when Stiles knows that those eyes are sightless, that what Deucalion is really focused on is the sound of Stiles’ heart and breath. 

Deucalion adjusts a slender box under his arm and steps deeper into the room, walking cane sliding softly in front of him until it taps neatly against the desk next to Stiles. “Do you have someone to take you home?” he asks as he eases into the seat.

“I drive myself,” Stiles says. Deucalion’s fingers are long, a little knobby. Stiles doesn’t have to imagine what they would be like with claws; he knows already.

“How self-sufficient of you,” Deucalion says. 

Stiles doesn’t take time to bundle up his things. Student desks are small so it’s not like he’s spread out everywhere, but the crumple of papers between his fingers as he gathers them is loud. His book shuts with a heavy thud, and when Stiles stands to leave, his seat gets pushed back with an awful wail. He doesn’t get far. Stiles trembles to realize that he hadn’t expected he would. Deucalion’s long fingers are wrapped around his wrist, and his thumb strokes deftly across Stiles’ pulse through the cuff of his long sleeve.

“You should stay home tonight, Stiles,” he says.

Yanking his arm back, Stiles makes some space for himself, watching Deucalion warily. He registers the sound of ripping fabric only after he’s got a good ten feet and the teacher’s desk between them, and Stiles huffs at the tear in his sleeve from where Deucalion had tried to grasp him before he slipped away. “You don’t get to tell me where I go or when,” he says.

“Alright,” is not the response that Stiles expects, but then, neither does he expect Deucalion to lift to his face the piece of Stiles’ clothing he ripped off — or for him to press it to his nose and breathe in its scent.

“You shouldn’t go outside alone, then,” Deucalion says as he slips the torn bit of cloth into his coat pocket. “I don’t think you’d want me to find you on your own — not tonight.”

“What’s so special about tonight?”

Deucalion smiles as he gets to his feet again. “If you’re feeling up for an adventure, I guess you’ll find out,” he says, then tips his cane over his shoulder as he walks past Stiles and out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble was originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/51188310422)


End file.
